Ice Forest
The Ice Forest is the neighboring forest of Threetrees. Whitestar has passed through it already, on her StarClan journey. There is a mountain, too, that grows fruit, perfect tropical resort.......but just how do you get there? The Ice Forest is the snow-covered forest. file:Whitestarinwater.jpgWhitestar with stick from Blazing Forest, on way to StarClan Known Cats: Riverripple-Gray she-cat with silver eyes. Loves the river. Is part of IceClan. file:Riverripplee.jpg Froststar: Leader of IceClan, White she-cat with blue eyes. file:CATT.jpg Roleplay -Whitestar walks toward the river, and drops an owl feather in the water- ~Hollyleaf has landed~(I forgot to mention that she's like a kangaroo. 0_=) - Darkkit reopens eyes---Daughter of Scourge-- -Whitestar looks around- "Where are you?" (Darkkit, drop the moss.) =D -Darkkit spits moss out---Daughter of Scourge-- =Splash is to water as what is to sky?= -Splash follows, and a cat made of water flies into the air- "Hello, Whitestar! Did you want to mate me, finally?" "No, we wanted to tell you this! What is the herb that can suck a life out of a cat?" -Riverripple thinks- "Hmm, it's not a herb, it's a seed called Apricot Kernels. They are very easy to find, they are in a orange fuzzy fruit. Well, bye!" -Splash- "Okay, Apricot. Let's find it!" ~Whitestar turns into an owl again, and flies off, Hollyleaf following~ -Darkkit opens eyes long enough to spot a grove of apricots-" There they are!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Those are hard to get. Look, they're surrounded by the mountain! Whitestar, let's go!" -Both fly to the mountain, but Whitestar falls into water, paralyzed- "WHITESTAR!!!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "EHEHEH! She's hopeless." ~Black hawk flies away~ "HOLD YOUR BREATH!" ~Hollyleaf dives into water, and fetches Whitestar~ -Holds breath---Daughter of Scourge-- ~Hollyleaf bursts out of water with Whitestar, who has reverted again, and struggles to fly to mountain~ '-Mountain-' -Hollyleaf and Whitestar have both fainted, and are not breathing- "WAKE UP!! PLEASE!"---Daughter of Scourge-- (You do remember the remedy for drowned cats/people, do you? At your age, you should jump on them or something.) -jumps up and down on the cats---Daughter of Scourge-- -As that happens, both cats go, "Uh! UH! UH! UH!"- -Both cats come to, and the apricots are right above them- "Mmm. There they are! Darkkit, watch this." -Whitestar- -Whitestar leaps onto tree, and gets three apricots- "Now DO NOT EAT the pits." -Whitestar takes first bite of apricot- "Oh my goodness. That is delicious!" -In a few minutes, Whitestar has eaten two apricots, while Hollyleaf has eaten two, too, and there are four pits- "Can I have some too?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Yes, as long as the brown seed is not eaten." -takes HUGE bite- "Yum!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Don't eat the seed! You could die!" "I won't! I thought Foxstar was aupposed to die by leaves. Can't we use death berries instead?---Daughter of Scourge-- "NO! They stain! Wait a minute.................) (I have to go. I probaly won't be on till tomorrow. Bye!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Bye...................) Next Day " Let's go! The gatering is about to start!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Not yet. We still need to find the deadly leaf! It can kill. Foxglove, Holly Berries, Periwinkle, Honeysuckle. I see the Foxglove and Periwinkle. And Holly Berries, too! Is that Honeysuckle there?" -Hollyleaf as a hawk picks up Darkkit, and flies off- -Whitestar comes along, too- Category:Other places